


Five Times Oliver's Life Was Saved

by Pixiisms



Series: Olivarry Week 2018 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, IDK how to warn that, M/M, Married Olivarry, No fluff to be found, Olivarrry Week Day One, One of them attemps suicide kinda?? but doesn't really follow through with it, One of them is dead tho, Supernatural Elements, This fic is all angst, olivarryweek2018, sorry not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiisms/pseuds/Pixiisms
Summary: And the one time he wished it wasn't.





	Five Times Oliver's Life Was Saved

**Author's Note:**

> OLIVARRY WEEK 2018 MAH DUDES!!! IT'S HERE AND LETS GOO!!
> 
> To be honest, No clue where this concept came from, it just kinda... happened?? Well anyways, My goal is to make a fic for all says and ITS STILL DAY 1 IN MY TIME ZONE SO HELL YEAH CHEAT CODES!!
> 
> Also this fic wasn't Beta'd.... Expect crappy grammer and punctuation because IMMMM A MESSSSSS
> 
> (Suicide Attempt (Kinda?) In Number 5 for a warning)

**1.**

 

“Watch out!” Oliver was shocked out of his thoughts at the words, only to be shoved out of the way by a tall male before a truck came and slammed into the stranger. Oliver stared wide eyed for a solid minute, not entirely sure what he had just witnessed. First off, he didn’t even notice the truck coming in his direction, and second, he just witnessed some stranger take a truck for him. After collecting himself for a few moment, Oliver scrambled to his feet and quickly approached the street, trying to see if by some miracle the man was still alive. Yet to his surprise once he arrived, there was no evidence of anyone being hit, no body, no blood, nothing. He allowed his eyes to scan down the road of the direction the truck was traveling, hoping the truck would have come to a stop at the realization that it hit someone, but again, nothing, the truck was long gone.

 

“Sorry about that,” Oliver jumped before spinning around quickly to see the stranger standing behind him, not a scratch on him. If anything, he looked better than the glance Olive got of him when he was shoved out of danger. The stranger stood around his height, maybe an inch taller, with messy brown hair, wide rimmed glasses and the most stunning hazel eyes. “I assumed you didn’t notice the truck and decided to take action. Bad habit of mine.”

 

“H-How are you not dead? Or injured? Or on the hood of a truck barreling down the street?” The questions flooded out of Oliver before he could even stop himself, his mind still trying to figure out how the man could have gotten behind him when Oliver had clearly saw the truck hit you. The stranger only raised an eyebrow before giving a small smile. 

 

“Who knows. The world is weird, maybe I just got lucky and managed to get out of the way in time.” The man tilted his head at Oliver with a thin smile. “Just be more careful next time Ollie, no one wants you dead just yet” The stranger spun on his heels before walking along the sidewalk while Oliver was far to shell shocked to even chase after him.  _ Who the hell was that and how the hell did they know my name? _

 

**2.**

 

Oliver couldn’t have been happier when Thea was elected as Mayor, but god did he despise the event’s that were mandatory for him to attend to help his sister’s campaign. He casually walked through the crowd, making small talk with donors and just over all being the charming man his parents had trained him to be. As he was making the rounds, the sound of footsteps frantically approaching him rang in his ears before a pair of hands clapped on his shoulders.

 

“Get down!” The voice called as Oliver was pushed onto his knees just as a bullet whipped past his head, hitting whoever had shoved him down in the chest. The crowd of party goers around him all dropped to the ground as well as security took off in the direction of where the gun shot had come from. Recovering from the disorientation of the sudden movement, Oliver spun around, expecting to see the body of his hero laying on the ground behind him, creating a small pool of blood on the floor and destroying the floor of city hall, and yet, once again, there was nothing there. Oliver pinched his eyebrows together before a hand tapped his shoulder, causing him to turn his head, only to be greeted by those gorgeous hazel eyes once again. 

 

“You” Oliver states as the brunet gives a small smile to him. Instead of the casual attire Oliver had last saw the stranger in, he was dressed in a nice suit, and his glasses were missing, but he could recognize those eyes anywhere. The crowd of people around them all slowly began to move to their feet, Oliver and the man joining them until they were both standing.

 

“You really must not make a habit of this Ollie, Thea can’t lose her brother just yet,” The stranger smiles, giving a small pat on Oliver’s shoulder before vanishing in the crowd of people. Oliver, more coherent this time around, quickly chases after the man, entering through the same people he did within the crowd, only to find the male gone, almost as if he had vanished into thin air.

 

“Ollie!” Thea’s voice cuts through his thoughts as he spins to see his little sister wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Oh that god you ducked when you did, or you would have been dead,” Thea whispers in a moment of relief. 

 

“I didn’t duck-” Oliver cut himself off, mind now racing based off Thea’s comment. Did no one else see the stranger push him onto the ground? Surely someone had to see the man as well, Oliver couldn’t be going crazy. That would be ridiculous. But that only opened up so many more questions about the mysterious man who had just saved his life not once, but twice. 

 

**3.**

Oliver had always trusted his security  at Queen Consolidated. He had no reason to mistrust it, it just always had him protected and not once has anything lead him to misplacing that trust.. He was walking through the science department, speaking to one of the scientists about their upcoming project when what looked like to be a bodyguard approached the two.

 

“Is something wrong?” The scientist asked before the man quickly drew a gun and shot the woman in the chest, who instantly fell to the ground. Oliver stepped back quickly, fear now filling his body before turning to the guard, who had the gun trained on the man’s head. Oliver slammed his eyes shut expecting the gun shot any second, only to hear, once again footsteps racing toward him, which he learned can only mean one thing. His eyes flew open to see the stranger, grabbing the man’s wrist and pulling the gun upwards, the gun going off, and the bullet looking like it went into the strangers head. Oliver flinched, eyes slamming shut almost out of a reflex, much to his body’s protest. When he opened his eyes, the guard was laying on the ground unconscious and the stranger was standing over the woman’s body, hands on her chest. 

 

“She can survive this, if you apply sufficient pressure to the wound before the paramedics get here.” The man stood up, this time in what looked like business casual and a lab coat wrapped around his figure. Oliver listened to the stranger, placing his hands on the woman, whose head was lulling back and forth. The man stood up and went to walk away. 

 

“Wait, who are you? Where do you keep coming from?” Oliver called toward the man. He stopped for a moment, a sad look on his face before turning toward Oliver and gave a sad smile on his lips. 

 

“We really need to stop meeting like this Ollie.” Was all the man said before rushing through a pair of doors just as the paramedics and police came rushing in, Oliver left above the woman, still applying pressure, staring at the door his savior vanished through.

 

**4.**

 

Oliver could feel a presence approaching him. He had become more aware of his surroundings following the past three attempts on his life, and he was now fully aware they were attempts on his life. The first one could have easily been a runaway truck, but two gunmen aiming toward him, someone was after his life. Oliver slowly reached under his desk to grab the gun he had hidden there, absolutely ready to shoot if the person was a threat. However he wasn’t expecting the attack to appear out of thin air and lunge toward him, blade flashing in the light of his office. Oliver dodged out of the way, aiming the gun toward the threat, only for the bullet to pass through it like it was nothing. Before Oliver could attempt another shot, the blade was being lunged toward Oliver’s chest.  Again, out of instinct, Oliver slammed his eyes shut, ready to accept death already, but once again it didn’t happen. He opened his eyes to see a sword through the chest of the stranger, who seemingly vanished into dust before reappearing behind his attack and snapping their neck seamlessly. 

 

“What are you?” Oliver asks softly. The hazels eyes he seems to be falling in love with falls onto Oliver, the sad smile still there.

 

“The world is a strange place Ollie, and some mysteries just cannot be solved so easily.” The man says before grabbing his attacker and walking toward the balcony of Oliver’s office.

 

“Wait, can I please know your name at least?” It was a desperate attempt to get an answer. The man only turned his head back to Oliver, flashed the sad smile again before leaping off the balcony. Almost in a fit of panic, Oliver raced to the edge and looked down,only to once again, see absolutely nothing.

 

**5.**

 

The stranger only seemed to appear whenever Oliver was in imminent danger.  And while all his past attacks have been in the span of a couple days to a week apart from one another, the three month gap had him even more on edge. Yet his mind couldn’t seem to get away from those hazel eyes he saw every time his life was in danger, and the man who was attached to them. He knew it was crazy, but he needed to see the man again, no matter what the circumstances. 

 

It was late in the office, most people had left already, meaning that Oliver was mostly alone, besides the late night security guards coming in to do their shifts. Moving from his desk, Oliver walked toward the balcony of his office and looked down at the city below. His breath caught in his throat, realizing exactly how high his office was off the ground.  _ Perfect.  _ Oliver thought to himself before lifting one foot to climb onto the rail, only for a pair of hands to fall onto his shoulders ( just like at his sister’s event) and pull him backwards. Oliver swerved around, his blue eyes locking onto the hazel ones that have been haunting his dreams.

 

“What exactly do you think you are doing?” The stranger spoke with a sense of seriousness, Oliver only giving a breathless laugh and smile.

 

“I-I wanted to see you again.” He admitted, and god was it stupid when he said it out loud.

 

“Why? If anything I would have thought you wouldn’t have wanted anything to do with me. I only come around when your life is in danger, and I thought you would be relieved the threat was gone and you wouldn’t have to see me again” The man pinches his eyebrows together in confusion, not entirely sure how to respond.

 

“Every single time my life was in danger, you had come and saved it. I have to know who you are, and how you have survived all those things that were supposed to happen to me. You have caught my interest and I can’t just let that go.” Oliver spoke quickly, watching as the stranger looks down at the ground, an extremely weak laugh emerging from him.

 

“And here I was hoping that the spell was incomplete” The stranger whispers softly. Before looking toward the skyline of the city. Oliver could see tears forming in those gorgeous hazel eyes that he had fallen for so quickly. He couldn’t exactly place why, but he already knew that he was deeply in love with the man in front of him, if only he could pinpoint why.

 

“What spell? Please… Please just tell me who you are.” Oliver begs at this point, grabbing the stranger’s hands and holding them tightly. “Please… just a name will suffice.” Oliver whispers. The stranger drops his head, refusing to look Oliver in the eyes. He slowly removed his hands from Oliver’s, but not entirely, instead using his hands to lift Oliver’s to his mouth and press a feather light kiss onto the backs. The brunet takes a few steps back before spinning to face the balcony, eyes scanning over the skyline before climbing onto the railing and standing for a few moments, almost like he’s contemplating something. Panic fills Oliver, even though he knows the stranger will vanish before anything could actually happen.

 

“Barry.” The man says softly. “Barry Allen.” Barry turns back toward Oliver, fully facing him with tears sliding down his fair cheeks, a sad, grief filled smile on his lips. “I’m sorry, Ollie.” Oliver takes a step toward Barry, finally having a name to the man who has saved his life countless times. As soon as he reaches his hand out toward the other, Barry falls backwards, engulfing himself in the sky before vanishing in what looked like a smoke cloud. Oliver stood at the balcony, watching the empty sky, tears now in his eyes, their reason for forming unknown to him. 

 

**+1**

 

_ “Ollie!” Barry’s voice cuts through the mostly silent air as Oliver’s surroundings slowly begin to fill in. A sharp pain fills his entire body as his eyes shift down, a strange blade sticking out of his chest, almost as if its made of shadows. His eyes weakly travel up to see a creature made of the same material give a devil like smile. _

 

_ ‘ _ you deserve all the suffering coming your way. No matter if you survive or not, I win ‘  _ the voice was haunting, enough to send a shiver down Oliver, no matter how much it agitated the wound. Oliver tried to contain the pained scream as the blade and its wielding vanished. With what little support Oliver had holding him up gone, the blonde collapsed to the ground. Almost in a second, Barry was leaning above him, one hand over his chest, the other frantically running over Oliver’s face. Tears stained the beautiful light skin, his hazel eyes foggy with tears.  _

 

_ ‘Ollie… OLLIE!! John, you have to do something! I can’t lose him like this! OLIVER!” Barry’s voice was panicked as he turned his attention away from his husband toward John Constantine, who was standing a distance away frantically looking through a book. _

 

_ “I’m trying my damn well hardest here Allen, but that magic is extremely powerful. It cannot be reversed without any major costs” John snapped back at the brunet, who’s eyes flickered between Oliver and John. Oliver could barely keep his eyes opened, but forced them to, needing to know what was happening. _

 

_ “Like what?” _

 

_ “Barry-” _

 

_ “LIKE WHAT, JOHN?!” Barry’s voice sent a shiver down the other two’s spine, Oliver flinching slightly, never hearing his husband use such an urgent tone. Constantine bit his bottom lip, no longer flipping the book and sucking in his breath. _

 

_ “There… exists a spell that would allow someone Oliver has an extreme emotional attachment with die in his place, but be revived as a guardian ghost. A spirit that would prevent any potential harm from coming towards him, always succeeding. If there is failure, both parties would cease to exist.” The brit spoke slowly, his tone showing no fondness toward the idea. Barry visibially tensed before glancing down toward Oliver, who was still struggling to stay awake.  _

 

_ “Barr-” Oliver managed to mutter his husbands name, squeezing it just enough to force his husbands attention toward him, and forcing their eyes to lock together.  _

 

_ “What’s the cost John.” Barry spoke with sheer determination, not once separating his gorgeous eyes from Oliver’s. _

 

_ “He and everyone else who has a strong emotional connection to the guardian ghost will have no recollection of them ever existing, and when they perform their acts of saving, no one else will see it done,” The words hit the couple like a ton of bricks. Oliver’s eyes opening more in panic.  _ Not being able to remember Barry? NO ONE being able to remember Barry.  _ Oliver frantically shook his head to the best of his ability, doing everything in his power to show how this was an awful idea, a terrible idea. _

 

_ “Do it John.” Barry’s words echoed in the room, causing all thoughts in Oliver’s head to come to a screeching hault. _

 

_ “Barry, don’t-” _

 

_ “Allen, I’m not quite sure you understand what-” _

 

_ “I fully understand Constantine! My husband is dying, and if me giving up everything I have is what it takes to save his life, I will do it, without question” Barry’s voice was extremely harsh as he snapped his pain filled eyes toward the magician. John froze, unable to come up with any counter, instead sighing of defeat. _

 

_ “Is this what you want Allen?” The question hung in the air as Barry turned his attention toward Oliver, who only had the look of grief and panic in his eyes. _

 

_ “Barry please, don’t do this for me…” Oliver’s plea was soft, extremely full of emotion and heartbreak. The brunet never once separated his gaze from Oliver’s as tears flowed down his cheeks, landing on his husbands. _

 

_ “He won’t remember anything about me… so he won’t feel the heartbreak” Barry whispered, only loud enough for Constantine to hear. The brit gave a solemn nod. “And I’ll be able to remember him… right?” _

 

_ “Every moment you two have ever shared will remain with you Barry.”  _

 

_ “Then do it… please.” His voice was barely above a whisper, but it was like a scream to Oliver, who desperately grabbed Barry’s hand and squeezed it, almost begging him not to. _

 

_ “Barry… Barry please don’t do this to me” Oliver was extremely weak, he knew death was approaching him quickly, but he would much rather die than have to live in a life without the man he loved. _

 

_ “I love you, Oliver Queen.” Barry leans in and gently pressed a kiss against Oliver’s lips as Constantine seems to be chanting something. Oliver wants to protest, Oliver wants to stop it all, but instead, he just melts into the lips of the man who he loves more than life itself and who is sacrificing everything for him. _

 

_ Barry Allen saved his life, no matter how badly Oliver didn’t want to be saved. _

**Author's Note:**

> WTF is with me making one member watch the other die on Day 1 of Olivarry Week?? Is this going to be a trend? If next year's Day 1 theme is super light hearted I'm gonna be a really F-ed up mind then.
> 
> Anyways, ON TO DAY 2!


End file.
